


Wakening Worry

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: A continuation of the episode "Showering the World with Love"
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Wakening Worry

A blue shattered soul and a drained vessel. A red broken heart, and a pink ball of guilt. These four presences surrounded Ash, careful, but wanting. 

Ash could feel the former two reach out to him, but they were obstructed from touching him. The latter two crept closer to Ash, curling around him like a hug that lasted for only a few seconds. 

A burst of color flashed in the corner of Ash’s eyes, like a billion flowers blooming together. Ash reached forward, freezing as tears began dripping down his face. The colors danced around the dark void, and as quickly as they came, they faded away into a shower of sparkles.

Ash shoved himself away from the cold, cold ground, eyes frantically gazing around. Where’s… where is everyone? Is he the only one there? A comforting presence proved him wrong. A pair of green glasses, a single labcoat, a silver ring. A sense of belonging, a familiar home, a father figure.

A feeling of stability came over Ash. Isn’t this all he wanted? An anchor? A rock? A soft coo interrupted Ash’s peace. Wait a second, where’s Pikachu? Did he leave like those… Miniors did? He couldn’t have, right? Ash stiffened back up.

As he gulped, Ash scanned the pitch-black landscape. Nothing. Like slipping off a cliff, the comforting feeling dissipated. Ash whipped around, only to find himself alone. The shadows seemed to seep into his bones as the world blinked to black.

“Ahhhhh!” Ash let out a strangled scream, shooting up in his bed and covering his mouth as he fell onto the floor. He took a few deep breaths, dragging himself to a sitting position. Staring at his pokemon, who were all curled around Poipole, Ash began panicking again. “PIKAC-”

“Pikapi?”

Ash nearly collapsed onto the floor as he forcefully exhaled a breath of relief, eyes meeting Pikachu’s dreary ones. “Hey, buddy-!”

“Ash, what happened?” Kukui cut in, hair in a messy bun and hat nowhere to be found as he peeked over the ladder. “I just heard screaming, are you ok?” They stared at each other for a moment of silence, only to snap out of their stupor as Pikachu prodded at Ash’s arm.

“Sorry, professor, did I wake you?” Ash asked, a wary smile on his face, almost like he thought Kukui wasn’t going to show up. Pikachu’s ears wilted as he ran up Ash’s shoulder and licked his cheek.

Kukui raised an eyebrow, scampering over next to Ash on the floor and watching Ash stare at Poipole. “What’s wrong, Ash? Can you please tell me?” Pikachu’s ears twitched as Ash only stayed silent. “Ash… Is this about the Minior shower a few hours ago?”

“... We did have good times with that Minior.” Ash’s eyes became unfocused, and Pikachu curled his tail around Ash’s neck like a fluffy scarf. “Keep that memory in our hearts, huh?”

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Ash held his legs to his chest, continuing like he didn’t hear Kukui, “It just… jolted me, that’s all.”

“I just thought it was a good experience-”

“Sophocles isn’t the only one who had experience with death, you know,” Ash flatly said, causing Kukui to stiffen and Pikachu to climb into Ash’s arms, cooing softly. “Look, I know death is something kids should know about, but...” He sighed, unconsciously stroking Pikachu’s back. “I know death is unavoidable. It’s a horrible feeling.”

“... You’ve lost someone before?”

“That too.”

Kukui furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Ash sighed, eyes tearing up, “Sorry, it’s just… two of my friends died. They didn’t deserve it! They could have lived, actually lived! I’m sorry, I could have saved them- If only I was more-” Pikachu chirped worriedly as Ash scratched at his arms, eyes frantic.

“Why are you sorry?” Ash glanced at Kukui’s worried face, before quickly looking away, not even meeting Pikachu’s teary eyes. “Ash, that must have been traumatic! You should have told me you were dealing with this...”

Wiping at his face, Ash hiccuped, “I mean, it just occurred to me how fragile life is!” Messy tears dripped down Ash’s face. “In my nightmare, all of you left me, and I know it’s stupid and illogical but I just couldn’t… I don’t know...”

Shaking his head, Pikachu snuggled closer to Ash. As Pikachu patted at Ash’s wet cheeks, Kukui asked Ash, “Can I hug you?” Ash nodded, and Kukui shifted over, embracing Ash to his chest. “We aren’t going to leave you.” Kukui then mumbled, “Not yet, anyway.” 

As Ash froze, Kukui nervously chuckled and said, “I mean, Ash, we’re not going to leave you suffering in guilt. I’m sure you did nothing wrong.” Pikachu gave a nod, rubbing his cheek against Ash’s chest reassuringly. “I’m sure you tried your best, but sometimes, being your best doesn’t mean everything works out.” Falling silent, Ash’s eyes became dazed, almost like he knew exactly what Kukui was talking about.

Ash let Pikachu down, curling his hands around Kukui’s arm. “... What would happen to my pokemon after I die?” Pikachu’s ears twitched, and his tail patted at Ash’s legs.

“Wh-” Kukui stiffened, before gently squeezing Ash’s shoulder. “You’re worried you’ll die soon?”

“No, I’m worried about everyone else. I wouldn’t feel anything if I was dead, but I know others would.” Ash pressed his face against Kukui’s arm. “I know it hurts to lose someone you care about. And things happen, so I...” Jumping onto Kukui’s shoulder, Pikachu only stayed silent.

“I’m sure most people you’ve met on your journey will help take care of your pokemon if something does happen, but… I hope what you’re thinking doesn’t happen, ever.” Pikachu also chirped in agreement, hopping onto Kukui’s head and looking down at Ash. “And you’re welcome to tell me anything else. We’ll always be here for you.”

“... Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://sirikyu.tumblr.com/post/174917693987


End file.
